Cansada
by Malu Chan
Summary: “Você poderia estar ao lado dela agora. E ela não estaria com o cabeça-de-fogo. E você poderia ser feliz.” .Draco/Hermione. .Winter AS.


**Título:** Cansada  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** "Você poderia estar ao lado dela agora. E ela não estaria com o cabeça-de-fogo. E você poderia ser feliz."  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Geral  
**Classificação**: K+  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o_ Winter AS_ da seção Draco/Hermione do 6V.  
Confesso que quando recebi o nome da pessoa que eu iria presenterar, me bateu um frio na espinha. Como escrever uma fic pra ela? Ela é simplesmente incrível, muito boa autora e eu sou fã de carteirinha. Adoro ela, mesmo.  
_Dark,_ essa fic é pra você!!!! Espero que goste!!

* * *

**Cansada**  
_By Malu Chan_

_Now I see this burden you gave me  
Is too much to carry  
Too much to bury inside¹_

"Covarde" dizia a voz em sua cabeça, irritantemente parecida com a de Astoria.

Você poderia estar ao lado dela agora.

E ela não estaria com o cabeça-de-fogo.

E você poderia ser feliz.

Se ele tivesse admitido...

"Idiota."

_She's got a pretty smile  
She walks around in circles in my head  
Waiting for a chance to break me  
A chance to take me down_

_- Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar – disse a grifinória aquela noite. – Draco, nós precisamos decidir o que fazer._

_- O que fazer com o que, Hermione? – resmungou o garoto sonolento. – Venha dormir, amanha nós discutimos o que quer que você queria._

_- Draco... Eu cansei._

_- Cansou de quê? – o loiro abriu os olhos. Do que diabos ela estava falando?_

_- Cansei __disso__! De ter que me esconder, de ter que mentir para todos, de ter que __te__ esconder – ela parou, esperando uma resposta que não veio. – Entenda: Harry e Rony estão tentando de tudo para saber onde eu passo as noites quando a gente se vê e eu não consigo mais mentir para eles! Por que eu não posso simplesmente contar que estou saindo com você?_

_Ele suspirou. - Nós não podemos falar para ninguém, você sabe disso. Pensei que nós já tínhamos decidido isso. Seus amiguinhos nunca deixariam você se envolver com o malvado-ex-Comensal-da-Morte-Draco-Malfoy e você sabe disso!_

_- Não, nós não decidimos, Malfoy! VOCÊ decidiu. Você disse que era o melhor! Eu apenas deixei de lado, porque naquele momento não parecia muito importante que mais alguém soubesse, mas agora eu c-a-n-s-e-i. Eu não me importo se eles vão gostar ou não! Eu só não quero ter que mentir mais, você não entende? A guerra acabou, por favor!_

_- Não Hermione, __essa__ guerra ainda não acabou. As pessoas ainda se lembram do que houve, elas ainda julgam, mesmo que eu tenha sido absolvido. Potter pode muito bem ter ajudado a me livrar de Azkaban, mas ele não morre de amores por mim! Ele iria se colocar contra nós, e você iria ficar do lado dele!_

_- Então é assim que você me vê? É assim que você pensa que eu agiria? Você me conhece tão pouco assim, mesmo depois de todos esses meses?_

_- E o que você quer que eu faça? Que eu grite em meio ao Salão Principal que nós estamos nos encontrando esporadicamente para alguns amassos? Que eu chame o Potter para tomar uma cerveja em Hogsmead um dia desses? O que você quer de mim, Granger?_

_- EU SÓ QUERO QUE VOCÊ ASSUMA PARA TODOS O QUE QUER QUE EXISTA ENTRE NÓS! EU NÃO QUERO ME ESCONDER! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ DEFINA LOGO PRA MIM O QUE __VOCÊ__ QUER! – Hermione estava a beira das lágrimas._

_- __Se eu pudesse definir, eu já teria feito. Mas eu não posso. Porque certas coisas ultrapassam as palavras e nem tudo tem uma explicação. Por algum motivo, eu pensei que isso seria suficiente. Agora eu vejo que não é. Eu pensei que você tinha entendido antes, quando começamos – ele saiu da sala, batendo a porta._

_Nunca mais se falaram._

_I guess you're the only one that nobody changes  
I guess you're the only one  
Left standing when everything else goes down  
You're still the only one  
Who will never change faces_

_Draco viu Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny olhando para ele, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou.²_

- Vamos, querido? – disse a voz irritante a seu lado.

- Vamos, Astoria, vamos...

* * *

¹ Música Only One, do Lifehouse  
² Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, página 587


End file.
